


An Effigy To Be Defaced

by freakshowcorpse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Thorki - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakshowcorpse/pseuds/freakshowcorpse
Summary: After a certain mishap, Loki finds himself in a rather precarious situation. At first, things seemed to take a turn for the worse, but Loki soon learns to take advantage of whatever attention comes his way. Although the prospect of what's to come is not immediately alluring, he finds that he is quite fond of all the new attention. After all, it is better to be used than not to be used at all.(In which Loki is groomed to become the family concubine after accidentally turning into himself into a beautiful lady.)





	An Effigy To Be Defaced

**Author's Note:**

> Yo just read the tags, hate will be deleted. Mentions of abuse throughout... it's a book about abuse. Pretty much. But it's mostly on the brink of dubcon.
> 
> I do seriously love feedback and I implore you to leave a comment. Should this be continued? Kindly let me know.  
> Kudos are much appreciated, too. 
> 
> I RP Stucky, Thorki, Starker, Odin/Loki, Spideypool, & Winterfrost. Details at the end.  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy. ♡

“Mumma…” Little Loki sobbed, hidden in the wardrobe with his older brother. 

Thor held onto the smaller boy as silent tears streamed from his own cheeks. “Be silent Loki…” he whispered to abolish the two year old. Mother told the pair that if they were quiet, it would all be over soon. The elder of the two children knew better. If they still and silent enough, it would serve as a deterrent. Father might not go after them. 

Little Loki couldn't bear to hear another slap landing on his beautiful mother's face. He didn't want to hear her yelps or father's shouting. He didn't understand what was happening but Loki was fearful. He wanted to scream and shout in hopes that this would all go away, but brother told him no. So he doesn't. Large tear stained blue eyes peered through the thick glass of mother's closet window, and the last thing he saw was father undoing his armor as he wielded his sword. He held it towards his sniveling wife’s neck. 

“Undress.”

Young Thor was five at the time and had witnessed this more than enough times to know what was to come. Loki did not. As soon as he heard those words, the blonde pulled his much smaller brother close to the point where his little face was tucked in his chest. “Come, brother. We must move away.” He whispered. He wanted only to protect Loki's innocence and to save him from seeing such things. Perhaps if he were brave enough for the both of them, Loki wouldn't have to suffer what he had witnessed before. This was the best he could do in these awful predicaments. There was nothing more he could do to protect Mother and Little Loki. 

Silently, he shuffled to the back of the cramped dresser and brought his brother behind hanging cloaks and other formal garments. He spoke to him softly to distract his mind. He went as far as pointing to the decadent gifts Father had given her over the years as means to compensate for all his wretched wrong doings. There were diamonds and silks, velvet, and furs, pearls and jewels and cloths of all kinds. Pretty, pleasing to the eyes of a curious child. 

Still, Loki was all too aware of mothers screaming and the incessant growling of his father. He heard the way the bed shook with each mechanical thrust… 

“It will be okay, Little One. After this we can go out and play…”

They did none of that. Instead, when father left, the two brothers assisted chamber maids as they tended to their weeping mother whose skin was marred with bruises. It was a wonder how Father hadn't completely disfigured her with such constant beatings. Loki figured it had to be Seidr. 

 

* * *

 

Ever since then, for endless years to come, his brother had been by his side. The first time he was not was when Loki chose to play with the resident children. They were born of the same staff that tended to the royal family and these children would go on to serve the Odinson brothers for the rest of their lives just like those before them. Loki and the children hadn't yet grasped this concept and did not recognize their differences. For Loki, they were merely playmates and hadn't yet differentiated himself from others. 

The young prince invited them to play at the dining hall ever so innocently. They were shrieking merrily, tiny feet shuffling quickly all about. No one anticipated that they were going to be here and dinner wouldn't be until five hours. All the other servants were up and away. Everything would been perfect. 

Until an older peasant girl accidentally knocked over a beautiful decorative vase. Of all the noise they had made this is what seemed to stop time and cause all the children to gasp and halt in their tracks.

“Svala!! Father will be furious.” Loki gasped, and the other children knew to run. Except Loki and the poor girl. 

“Help me quick, we need to clean…”

Loki knew all too well what the wrath of father felt like. He wouldn't wish it upon anyone and so he began to help. 

Perhaps it was to gain the favor of Odin, or perhaps one of his newfound playmates weren't fond of mingling with the young prince, because one of the kids alerted Odin himself of what had happened. Before long, Svala was sent to the dungeons. She had her hands cut off as punishment. He remembered very vividly that it didn't end there. He could hear her scream. He could hear the same noises from when Father hurt Mother. And then he never saw her again. 

As for Loki, he was given his very first real beating. He was eight at the time. At first he received blows to his face and body. Then father threw him into the pile of broken porcelain. The poor boy obtained his fair share of bruises and cuts thanks to this. But it wasn't all over.

He got locked in the dungeon, and the entire time was spent crying, shaking. He was terrified beyond belief. Father told him he would be locked here forever and would never see the light of day. All night long he was taunted by the other prisoners, calling him nasty names and mocking his lanky form. Thankfully he had an isolated cell, but it wasn't much help. They taunted him with all sorts of putrid threats. 

The next morning, it was his brother that came for him and tended to him. Loki hardly slept a wink. Thor vowed to protect him and held him close until he did sleep. 

By the age of fifteen, father began treating Loki differently. Sometimes he was nice and gentle. The boy had been deprived of his daddy's love all his life, so he doesn't stop him or apprehend the way he would look at him. It scared Loki to no end and he knew something was definitely wrong. He elected to ignore it for now, but at the back of his mind he knew something would happen. Something always happened. It wasn't beyond father to prey on Loki. He's done fearsome things…

His paranoia worsened when even  _ Thor  _ came to look at him with similar predatory interest. Still, though, they were family. Although father had had his history of rather contentious behavior, no such harm would come to Loki. It was unheard of.

Mother didn't want him to be completely helpless and unequipped to face the world when the time of her passing would come. So when she had time, he also taught her youngest to spar. She knew he was weak and puny and so she taught him the greatest gift she had: magic. 

By sixteen, Loki was already proficient in magic. Having such proclivity for hard work came to Loki’s advantage. The illusions he could cast were near perfect. But, there was always much more to master and learn. He wanted to learn more of shape-shifting. He sat in his room wearing only a soft olive green sweater and a pair of underwear. He had socks on and that was all. He hadn't bothered to slick his hair back, so his hair hung in curly, stringy strands. It was a good day. While mother tended to her gardens, Thor was in his room somewhere, and Loki spent his sweet time with his nose stuck into several books of sorcery. Suddenly he got the idea of attempting to change his form, just for fun. He could turn into whatever he wanted. A snake, a rabbit perhaps,  _ somebody worthwhile _ , a noble, or a young maiden, maybe? Anything. 

He concentrated, until he saw a familiar plume of green smoke envelop his whole body before immediately dissipating. Curiously, he looked down… But saw no difference. An utter failure. He sighed. 

“Even this, I can't excel in.” He huffed. “Proficient in nothing. I can't spar. I can't braid my own hair. I - “ Loki caught a glimpse of himself… rather, herself, in the mirror, and, with a slight gasp, caught on to how her voice had dropped several decibels. Well, truthfully, Loki's voice hadn't quite deepened yet, but it did occasionally croak and cracks as typical boys his age do. Still, it wasn't  _ that  _ feminine. 

It wasn't all that had changed. Her features hadn’t drastically changed, but they softened, and everything about herself felt much different. 

Staring back through the mirror was a beautiful girl, features so perfect that she looked as though she were carved from the finest marble. Her fair complexion was nearly pallid, but lively with lips and cheeks that blushed rose red and eyes so bright and blue that she looked like she'd weep. Her ivory skin was framed by luscious, dark locks, curled gently as it flowed freely past her shoulders. 

Loki looked on in shock and curious wonder at the princess the mirror reflected, finally coming into terms with the notion that the beauty within it was her. Below the jet black curls were defined collar bones just begging to be kissed. Sitting beneath it were ample breasts hidden beneath olive fabric. She had succeeded, indeed, and her attempts were not entirely futile. 

But it was time for the fun to end. So, Loki spent a good ten minutes concentrating.

And concentrating. 

And concentrating. 

But to no avail. 

So, again she tried, but no changes came, and not a single speck of green light revealed itself to the now panicked princess. Alas, all her efforts proved to be futile. She was but another damsel in distress. By dinner time, she was near tears. There was nothing she could do now but defer the return of her typical form otherwise she would be late. After their studies and practice, both heirs to the throne were free to engage in whatever hobby of their choosing, whether it be a long perusal of ancient texts, or running off with peers to bask in the glorious invincibility their youth radiated. The only thing required of them was to make an appearance at the dining hall.

Loki did his best to conceal the large breasts sitting on her chest, but it was near impossible. No amount of layers properly hid her rack. She had to have a C cup. No more, no less, and it wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. With a sigh, Loki divested herself of the ridiculous amount of clothing and stuck to her typical attire. A long sleeved shirt and a coat. The material of the first layer was thick enough to hide her little rose buds, but not enough to hide the perky shape of her breasts. The coat concealed them, but cannot be closed. If one chose to look carefully, they would see. Whatever. 

Loki's gait was relatively slow heading to the dining hall. Thankfully, no one glanced twice at the young maiden. No one really paid much mind to the younger prince(ss). Unbeknownst to her, she would learn the reason as to why this was the case years and years later.   
  


* * *

 

Dinner was rather uneventful. Not a single soul questioned the sudden softness of Loki's features, or the way she had a particular feminine daintiness to her. Perhaps it was because she had always been rather small. Puny, even, with slender limbs and a tiny frame. Was she really that invisible? So miniscule - a mere footnote compared to the entirety of the story of the universe - that everybody observed such drastic change? 

Loki huffed and trudged to her bedroom. Suppose it was something of a miracle. How embarrassing it would be if anyone were to know of his situation. She would never hear the end of it. 

Upon entry, she divested herself of her heavy clothing. It suit her ill quite honestly. Whatever she was clad in fit her masculine figure, but not this one. It was too big now. And they found themselves being tossed into a heap over one of Loki's wicker chairs with olive green cushions, joining a pile of soiled (but not soiled enough) garments. 

Lest she become even more of a laughing stock, she immersed herself into a world of books and spells and ancient text once more. 

Hours went by, and the large, floor to ceiling leaded window perched between marble walls gradually depicted a darkening sky. The sky turned yellow, then orange, pink, and blue and violet until it blackened. Still, nothing. 

It was then that Loki shut one of many books, followed by a sigh. The uselessness of his situation dawned on him hours ago… he dreaded it, but he knew he had to see mother. Otherwise, this might just become her standard form, another embarrassment the Odinsons would have to conceal. And who knew what terror may come Loki's way in such a licentious form - all pretty and doe eyed and dainty. 

She left her room and quickly fled to the master bedroom. Father typically busied himself during the evenings. If she were lucky, she would have the room to mother and herself. She pushed the heavy, gold garnished, carved wood door open and entered clumsily. 

“Mother! Help me, come quick!” She cried, but then halted in her tracks. 

Father sat in his canopy bed and mother was nowhere near in sight. Like most things, the room was predominantly adorned in gold, with items of luxury proudly (and almost flagrantly) displayed. White silk hung over the bed in elegant waves while the carved, golden columns held them up. At the foot of the bed was a trunk full of miscellaneous items, and just in front of it was a large walk in closet that was no stranger to Loki. She only wished she could retreat into it.

Loki's eyes blew as wide as saucers, but she attempted to swallow her feelings and pretend all was well. Father did  **_not_ ** need to be cognizant of such matters. “Oh, I am sorry to intrude, father. I best be on my way for it is such a late hour.” 

Father saw through all Loki's bullshit and immediately waved a hand that made her face fall. “You come to your mother for help, but not to me? Do you insult me, boy? Does my own son choose not to trust his own father?” 

Loki looked to the floor, her eyes frantically searching the gold speckled white marble for the slightest hint how to respond. She'd known father's anger her whole life. It was volatile, unforgiving, merciless and punishing. The slightest mistake set him off to no end and left him throwing vitriolic rage to any soul that dared to cross his path. She was fragile - even more so now - and there were  _ so many  _ more ways to belittle and hurt her… 

Her lip trembled, and the effervescence her youth and beauty gave her vanished into thin air as her eyes further widened in sheer terror. Father eyed her like he saw through her. Something was different, all right, and Odin knew this. His voice cut through the otherwise silent room, the echoes creating an illusion of a deep, bellowing monster.

“Speak when you're spoken to!” 

Loki jumped and immediately responded with a meek, “No, father! I do not distrust you, I do not wish to disrespect you. I mean you no offense.”

“Then?” 

Loki furrowed her brow, unsure of how to respond next. 

“What…” Father hissed. He rose to his feet and the young maiden before him flinched, quailing, almost, from where she stood. Red lights went off in her head as sirens rang through her ears. What should she do? Disclose to father what disgraceful embarrassment Loki had gotten herself into? Or have a beating and let Odin figure it out himself? Odin wanted answers. And Loki was trapped now. 

Odin stepped closer and closer, his voice practically a growl. The golden patch over his missing eye glistened menacingly. “Troubles.”

Soon enough, he stood before Loki and watched as she trembled. Yes, something was very different. He watched her grow. He watched her all the time, and she was definitely smaller, more frail, much more pleasing to the eye… “You.”

Odin figured it out before Loki made a single peep. His finger caught the teen’s neckline and gave it a strong tug. Loki gave a yelp and helplessly stood still. The cloth jerked and tore slightly, and the cloth exposed the very top of her ample breasts. Loki’s hand immediately flew up to attempt to cover herself up, but Father immediately pulled it again until her rounded cleavage came to view. Right to his disposal. A million dirty things ran through Loki's mind and all she wanted to do was scream right then. Her legs begged her to run but at the same time, it felt like they would just collapse from beneath her. 

“Hm?” 

“I… I.. I…” Stuttered the young girl. She looked so much like Svala. She felt so bare already. This was it. Flashbacks of mother getting ravished and enduring it all flashed through Loki's mind. This was happening. This would be happening to the young lady. There was nothing she could do about it. She stood helplessly as father ogled her up and down. 

“I had a mis...mishap. My form changed and I cannot undo it..”

“Changed to what?” Father asked more gently, but with his eyes cast down her shirt still. 

“A woman…” 

“On your own volition? You've always hinted at Nancy boy tendencies but this now… scandalous, it is.” 

“No.. No!” Loki whined. Great. Father thinks of him as some lowly faggot. 

(Which, in truth, wasn't far from reality, because she  _ has _ an eye for men… and ugh, their flowing hair, and large bodies that could so easily break her ever so fragile self… but she didn't  actually want to be a woman.) 

“I assure you, I have no such feelings, Father. I was merely - “ 

Father held a hand up and dismissed the topic. “You come here to undo what you've done?” 

“Yes, Father.” 

“Show me. Let me see what we've got to fix.”

Loki's eyes widened once more and her breath suddenly hitched and quickened. She felt so exposed… And then it dawned on her where Father's eyes were - still gazing down the front of her shirt. The sick fuck was having fun, undoubtedly, watching as her chest rose and fell in fear. 

“Undress.” 

Loki's knees numbed. This day was inevitable. She just didn't think it would happen so soon. That command… she'd heard it a million times over, hidden in a closet, because Father's effrontery overcame what sense of morality he may have had. 

“Show me.” Father urged under his breath, gentle, because he knew there wasn't much of a fight to be fought. The pretty little thing hesitated, but soon enough her garments were all around her ankles. She began with her shoes, kicking them off and placing blushed heels onto the cold marble. Loki kept her blue eyes down as more and more of herself became available to father. The putrid old man grinned to himself and freely allowed his eyes to wander such nubile, unblemished, and untouched body.

Father's sky blue eyes cascaded up long, ivory legs, pausing briefly at the small mound between them. She was unshaven, but the hair was sparse and thin. Her hips were effortlessly wide and coupled with a small waist, the body most maidens only hoped to achieve with the extensive use of a steel boned corset. But no, not his Loki. She had been gifted with a perfect body (much to Odin’s advantage.) Just above a perfectly cinched waist were two soft perky spheres with the cutest pink nubs surrounded by the goosebumps that began to scatter around Loki’s lithe form. Her nipples were upturned, perky and blushed over in the cutest way. For lack of better word, they were akin to strawberries - and probably tasted just as sweet. 

Loki shivered under his prying eyes and stared down to her bare toes. As the cool air hit her skin, her body trembled even more. There were little slits that ran along Loki's nipple, but these disappeared as those precious pink buds hardened. 

“There is nothing to fix…” Odin started. Loki frowned, but wasn't exactly shocked to be told this. “... You look fine as is. You make for a fine young maiden, Loki.” Father mused. A large, but gentle hand extended toward her and she flinched, but her assailant did nothing but brush her hair aside and continue to ogle her breasts. Her pale arm reached to cover herself from his invasive eyes, hoping to obstruct his view enough to give her some semblance of dignity, but it was all for naught. He took her arm and placed it by her side. 

“One day, perhaps, a beautiful, intelligent queen.” Those hands of his traced upwards and to her shoulders. A chill ran up her spine and she shuddered. “Of course, you'll have to look the part.” 

Father's touch dipped down to her chest and Loki found herself closing her eyes. She tried to imagine the closet and what pretty things she used to admire to distract herself. Pretty moonstones came into her mind. Opals, too, and how they looked like heaven if she could have a glimpse into it. Mother kept a few in her box of jewels. It was almost enough to numb the sensation of Father's large hands groping and caressing her. He was gentle, yes, paying close attention to soothe and admire her at the same time, but his touch was still unwelcome. This was so dirty and wrong, and anything she could try would be futile. Sad. 

“You certainly do  _ feel _ like a woman..” he chuckled. 

Something soft and wet wrapped around Loki's breast. A soft gasp echoed throughout the room and immediately, she tried to recoil, but Father's arms immediately held her still. He was so close… His hot breath blew upon her bare skin while his beard tickled the pale flesh. She could feel every nook and cranny of his body as he pressed flush against her. 

His nature was calm, though, and he made no move to hurt her. “Be still…” 

“So beautiful..” Odin gushed. He clamped his lips around her little nub and gave them a gentle suckle. Through her skin, he could feel her whimper and the delightful vibrations it sent through him. Odin purred in response and left her breast with a soft kiss. She jerked and attempted to flee once more but Odin maintained her position with ease. 

“Father, please…!” She cried. Loki wanted nothing more than to return to her room and sob. If she had to spend the whole night in those books, she would do it, just as long as she doesn't have to be stuck in this form. Tears sprung into her bright, innocent eyes, and Odin immediately fell in love. He uncoiled an arm from her and stroked the side of her face with care. He stroked the free falling trails of tears away and beamed up into her terrified, wide blue orbs. A big hand clasped around the side of her neck and his thumb rested on her chin. Odin had done the same to Frigga, but never Loki. Thor had, however, done this to Loki. And it was familiar enough to subdue her momentarily. 

“Hush, my child. Oh, you poor, pretty little thing. Such a lovely little girl like you shouldn't be so upset. You should be happy. Father is just loving you, you see? For you are so beautiful, and I love you. Do you love your daddy, Loki?” 

Loki sniffled, but the calm in his voice coaxed something out of her that she didn't quite anticipate. She preened. But of course, the young teen was still reluctant, still in tears, but she liked the way he spoke. 

Father was never like that. Gentle. 

“You do, little one, you do. And daddy loves you, too. That's why he's first to play with you. Got it? So hold still for daddy…” 

Father carried her to bed and she allowed him to be placed carefully on her back, and she felt even less in charge. As she lay supine, she could only watch as father hovered over her, standing, and staring at her naked form. She felt even more exposed next to him; Father was fully clothed, still. Soon enough his soft beard traced along her thighs, and a soft pair of lips kissed away at the blush between her legs. And then his lips further made its way upward, kissing up to her tiny navel. But he stopped here and nuzzled her flat little tummy with his cheek. 

God, she'd look so obscenely wonderful once he's done with her young cunt… How wonderful she'd look with her extremely distended belly, stuffed full of his offspring, with a surplus of his cum waiting to spill into her… She was young for now, bearing the same vacuity most teenagers her age wore proudly, but in no time she would be just another used and abused cum rag. But for now she was special; completely innocent with no clue as to what her father would have to offer. She'd cry and beg and scream and he'd go through all the firsts. But he would have to take his time. This was his daughter after all. 

Odin resumed the task at hand, dispersing sweet little butterfly kisses onto her skin. He buried his face into her chest and took in her sweet scent. Odin drowned her. She was oh, so intoxicating. He could just get lost in her. 

“Oh, Loki…” Odin grumbled in a hushed moan, to which something in Loki tingled in response.

Odin allowed his weight to rest above her until she was pinned into the mattress. Her legs became spread and raised with his body between them. Cold metal of his armor lay betwixt her delicate inner thighs, and kissed the lips of her fresh little cunt. His groin lined up perfectly with hers. She rest her wrists above her head and closed her eyes. She steadied her breath and silently allowed him to do as he wished… 

Father spent the rest of the hour fondling her bosom until the pink puffs turned red and sore to the touch. 

“I love you, Loki…” he mumbled. “You come to me first thing tomorrow morning. You will need new clothes, as I said. Those breasts of yours would do no good hiding beneath leathers.” Odin patted her bum and sent her off to borrow one of her mother's dresses. She didn’t care much to choose. She yanked the nearest nightgown into her clutches and immediately pulled it on. 

She shut the closet and fled, but Father caught her wrist in time. “Leaving without a good night kiss?” 

She dreaded it, but she stood still and looked away. Father closed the gap between them and his wet, nasty lips clasped around her own. It didn't stay that way for long, though, because soon his tongue was down her throat. 

And then she was sent off on her merry way, sniffling. 

Not only was she stuck like this, but she'd have to endure even more of  _ that.  _ She could bathe all she wanted, but his touch still ghosted along her body. His lips still felt like they were there from the way she stung. The soft material of the night gown swayed lightly around her legs. She felt elegant and graceful, but at the same time so bare and filthy. 

The night was over at least. She could rest. She could put this past her for now. With a sigh, she entered her chambers, but the wind was knocked right out of her. Her hair flew into her face as a pair of strong arms pulled her in close. Her legs kicked and flailed.  _ Not again.  _

But then her assailant laughed and she fell silent. God, that sounded too fami...

“BROTHER!” 

“Sister.” Thor mocked with a sly grin. 

Under no circumstances was she in a joking mood. She stomped on his foot with an angry huff. But it does nothing. 

“Relax.. You've turned yourself into a girl. Good for you. Good for me…” 

Thor trailed kisses along the nape of her neck and grippes her hip in place. A strong forearm held her across her stomach. His nose buried into her soft, raven black locks and once again her knees fell weak. “Show me.” 

Thus, all the blood drained from Loki's face. Because she knew she'd let him, too. Even if she did want to preserve her dignity… a part of her liked the attention. 

“Oh, come on. I am your brother. You should trust me most. Just let me see… I've never seen a pair of breasts before. Help me out.” 

Loki scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Not a chance! Have Sif indulge your sick fantasies. I will not allo - ”

Thor easily yanked the nightgown down past her breasts and toyed with them. His hands were even bigger than Father's, and they were calloused, beautiful, with big veins running from the back of them and to his arms, sinewy from years of training. He roughly groped and pulled on her to the point where it hurt but… 

A soft whine escaped from between her lips. But she was quick to conceal this with, “Please, not you, too!” 

“Tell me how Father did it. How do you want me to do it, Loki? Let me play with you…” 

Thor kissed more along her neck, and then leaned down and suckled her collarbone. His fingers found her nipples and tweaked them lightly. She crumbled like a house of cards. Her brows furrowed and her lips parted into the shape of an 'O.'

“Oh, Gods… just like that..” 

**Author's Note:**

> To RP, I use Kik & Tumblr. My tumblr and Discord is 5050dead. Ask for kik. Email is freakshowcorpse@gmail.com. We can use Instagram, but I'm not too fond of the way DMs are formatted.
> 
> I'm not a fan of BDSM, I think it's tacky, and I really don't care much for it. I think spankings are lame, tacky, and overrated, so don't try. Miss me with that dom/slave bs. I've got a slight daddy kink, but not ABDL, so no thanks.  
> You won't be catching me saying some cheesy shit like "yEs pLs spANk Me dAdDy!!1!"
> 
> Buuuut other than that I'm perfectly corrupt. I'm cool with age gaps, noncon, dubcon, somnophilia, orgies, incest, loss of virginity... I'd expand more about what I'm into, but privately. (NO scat, NO throw up, NO furry shit.)
> 
> AND I ALSO DO FLUFF SO HMU pls ty I've got so many plots, I've got all the plots


End file.
